


Why Couldn't My Quirk Be Turtle?

by scrawly_times



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Decent Person Bakugou Katsuki, Gen, and Raph is gonna fuck up anyone who messes with his lil bro, but only because he's Raphael, raph has feelings but he's kinda rolling with it, raph is here and he has a new baby brother and he's gonna whoop some bullies butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: When Bakugou's quirk came in he got a very, very bad headache and remembered being someone a long time ago doing really weird things. Fighting aliens, being a ninja, all the works.Sure he missed his family, but Katsuki had things Raphael could only dream of having. He had a normal life.As normal as things can be when you make explosions out of your hands, but normal!Now if he could only get Izuku to grow a freaking spine.
Comments: 97
Kudos: 355





	1. Tortle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse except if you haven't noticed by now I am a slut for reincarnation AUs and the first thing that came to mind was "Raph would absolutely be Bakugou" and then "wait no Raph is a jerk but he's a Loving one" 
> 
> and then the rest of the cast has kinda just fallen into place 
> 
> THIS IS IN FACT 2K12 TMNT and is a bit sketchy on timelines because fuck that I'm having fun here but 2k12 Raph is like, my favorite Raph because his Aesop's Amnesia problem is a lot less prevalent than his other versions 
> 
> There is like One maybe Two curses in this because 2k12 Raph is not a potty mouth and it's bizarre to write Bakugou saying 'heck'

When Katsuki’s quirk came in he got a really, really bad headache. 

Everyone was congratulating him and crowding him and yelling and his head _hurt just go away-_

He got put in time out for screaming and popping his new quirk a lot, but it didn’t hurt anyone and he appreciated the alone time. 

Because his head wasn’t just hurting, it was… too full. Way too full. He had a hard time putting everything straight but he kept turning around and expecting other people to be there except they were supposed to be _green_ not have weird pale skin- 

Katsuki got picked up from school early for being cranky. Of course once his mom had him he told her very angrily to stop yelling at him because his head hurt a lot. 

And she looked at him weird because he said it in English. She quieted down a lot though, and patted his head gently and apologized for yelling. She also congratulated him on his new quirk and how well he spoke English. Even if it did have a weird accent, did he pick it up from TV or something? Katsuki managed to convince her that he had picked up weirdly accented English from some TV show and he burrowed himself into the backseat and covered his head with his jacket. 

His head _hurt._ It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before and that was saying a lot because he’d broken his shell before and _that_ was a weird feeling- 

Ugh. He curled in on himself tighter and growled. 

Shell? Why did he remember having a _shell?_ What the heck? 

Why did he remember so much weird stuff about living in a sewer in America with three brothers when he knew he was an only son living in Japan? Why did he remember some really old Japanese in bits and pieces and a lot of really old English? Why did he remember being green and scaly and having swords - sai, they were sai dumbass not swords that was Leo - _who was Leo?_

His mom picked him up and carried him inside and he wanted to complain that he wasn’t a baby, he was _four,_ he could walk by himself! But something very small and lonely curled into her hug and hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder and tried not to cry because he’d never had a _mom before._

But no, he did? He was literally being held by her _right now!_

Why did his head freaking hurt so much? 

His mom put him down for a nap and he wanted to complain again but… a nap sounded _really nice_ and he _was_ really tired… 

Mitsuki kissed him on the forehead before she left the room and Katsuki tried to figure out why that made him want to cry like a baby. 

Katsuki had a lot of strange, oddly detailed dreams.

* * *

Raph woke up to a quiet knock on the door. 

He sat up and rubbed his forehead, glad the stabbing pain had gone down to a more normal ache. Then he stopped. Looked at his hand. 

His _five fingered, very tiny_ hand. 

Raph yelped and nearly screamed but he threw his hand over his mouth before he could. He looked around. 

This was his room. 

Except… it wasn’t. 

Gone was the dark, dingy dump with magazines and movies piled everywhere. Gone was his hammock and his band posters. 

Here was a bright, open room with action figures and clothes thrown around. Posters hung on the walls but they were for superheroes. His blankets were soft and thick, more comfortable than any Raph had ever gotten to have before. 

He couldn’t resist the urge to pull the thick blanket up to his face and just rub his face in it, enjoying the softness. Enjoying the way he could _feel_ so much more than before because skin was so much more sensitive than scales. 

“Kaachan?” A quiet voice whispered through the door. “Are you awake?” 

And then Raph remembered he was also Katsuki. 

_Wow_ his head was hurting again. 

“Yeah.” Katsuki grumbled, pushing the blanket away and sliding out of bed. It was… weird. He felt too small but perfectly normal at the same time. 

The door creaked open and a familiar freckled face poked in. “Are you feeling better? Mistuki-obaasan said your head was hurting so you were sleeping.” Izuku’s little pout made Raph want to pat him on the head. The resemblance to Mikey was _ridiculous._

“Yeah, my head still hurts but it’s better now.” He crossed his arms and stood in front of the door angrily. He was about to ask Deku what the hell he was doing in his room but- 

Huh. Of course Izuku was gonna check up on him, the kid was super nice and gushy and all that. Why was he going to be so mean to him? 

Oh yeah. Raph kinda wanted to separate from Katsuki so he could hit the little twerp over the head. What a little _jerk._

“Kaachan?” Izuku wondered, looking concerned and waving his hand. “You got all weird- are you okay? Are you sure you don’t wanna lay back down?” 

Katsuki shook his head and blinked a few times. His head _really_ hurt. But as annoying as this brat was he didn’t deserve… what he remembered doing to him? Ugh. Katsuki was a jerk. 

“I’m fine.” He rubbed his head anyways, trying to make the pounding stop. “Why the heck’re you here?” 

“Because I know you got your quirk at school and I wanted to see what it is!” Izuku immediately swapped into happy excited nerd mode and jumped on his toes a few times. “Then Mitsuki-obaasan said you weren’t feeling good and to be quiet but I could see if you were awake.” He bounced excitedly. “So what is your quirk? Do you know? Or do you have to go see a Quirk doctor about it-?” Katuski put his hand over Izuku’s mouth and rolled his eyes. 

“I dunno why it does it but look.” He held his hand out and focused on the weird feeling he remembered. 

Little tiny pops of explosions, like the little sparklers for the Fourth of July, lit up on the skin of his palms. It felt tingly to him. 

Izuku gasped and ooed and ahhed as appropriate and then launched into a ton of rambling about ideas and theories about why his quirk popped. Katsuki moved to go get back on his bed when Izuku put his hands over his mouth and gasped. 

“‘M’sorry Kaachan I didn’t mean to ramble I know you hate it-” 

“What? No, shut up, I was just sitting down shell for brains.” He clambered up onto his bed and cursed internally over being so small. 

“I’ll just go then and ask when Mom and Mitsuki-obaasan are gonna make dinner-” Izuku’s eyes turned downwards and he started to turn away. 

Katsuki remembered yelling at Izuku a lot and making fun of him for his rambling. Raph remembered groaning and making fun of his brothers for being nerdy about things, though he wasn’t as mean about it as Katsuki usually was. Raph remembered Donny rolling his eyes angrily and storming away and Mikey pouting and slinking away looking upset and Raph pushed Katsuki aside. 

“No you- get back in here! Stupid Deku, get up here _with me_ I just didn’t wanna be standing up while you talk forever.” He pointed to his bed with a scowl, trying to not feel guilty at how surprised and excited Izuku was as he clumsily climbed up next to him.

* * *

After a few days Katsuki’s headache went away and his head made a lot more sense. There was just a _lot_ to go through and remember, being Raphael. Once he had some time to process it he could put it in order and realize what happened. He was Bakugou Katsuki but he _used_ to be Hamato Raphael. Weird, but once he got it straight things just smoothed out. 

Sometimes he still jumped seeing himself in the mirror, and sometimes Katsuki turned around expecting someone to be following behind him. 

...sometimes, he looked ahead and didn’t find the person he was supposed to be behind and he got really confused. 

But it was okay. Life was weird but he was still just a little kid and he actually had _two parents_ and good food and a real _house._ Katsuki had things Raph had only ever dreamed about. 

And sometimes Raph turned around and found Izuku right behind him smiling that weirdly familiar smile and things felt okay, even if he missed his family. 

Katsuki had always wanted to be a hero and Raph… agreed, pretty much. One of his favorite pastimes had always been beating up the bad guys after all. Now he could beat up the bad guys _and_ make a living? And get _paid?_ And not have people scream at the sight of him? Fucking sold! 

Of course sometimes Katsuki wondered how the heck people got superpowers, but he didn’t know how to find out. He asked his teachers about it - and wasn’t that crazy! He had teachers! He went to school! He was _human!_ \- but his teachers always gave him dumbed down versions for little kids how quirks appeared and ugh, he got tired of asking. At least even if he _was_ a turtle now, he would fit in! 

His mom and dad got confused sometimes, because he acted ‘weird’ or did or said something they didn’t expect from a four year old. But that was okay because at the end of the day they still hugged him and patted him on the spiky head and made him feel _okay._ He was a weird kid but he was _their_ weird kid. 

Aunt Inko was really nice too. Once he started actually acting like a half decent person to Izuku he saw a lot of her. Their parents were both glad they were friends again - Mitsuki had said something about her worrying the attention his quirk got him would alienate him, but Katsuki saw people acting like he was better because of his quirk and he just… remembered being not human and normal as a mutant turtle could be. Normal with no weird powers outside of holding his breath really long or being harder to hurt. And Raph snarled at them to shut up or ignored them, because he didn’t need some freaking superpowers to be the best hero ever. All he needed was to kick bad guy butt. 

Of course Izuku was super excited to get his quirk so they could be heroes together. Katsuki just… all he knew was he was waiting with bated breath to see if Izuku got his quirk with an awful headache. He _heard_ Izuku go on about All Might. It was so nerdy and dorky he just couldn’t help but see the resemblance. 

And then Izuku didn’t get a quirk. 

And didn’t get a quirk. 

And then Izuku was five and _still_ didn’t have a quirk. And a lot of kids were saying mean things to him and making fun of them and it just kept getting worse and worse no matter what Katsuki did and he was so, so mad. 

Even if Izuku wasn’t _Raph’s_ dorky nerd brother he was _Katsuki’s_ dorky nerd brother and he wasn’t going to _stand_ for it.

* * *

“Leave him alone!” 

Katsuki walked out of the school and saw Izuku being cornered by some jerks, standing in front of another kid who was crying and scuffed up. 

“What you gonna do, quirkless Deku?” One of them sneered and shoved Izuku over.

Katsuki had never regretted a stupid nickname more in his life. He came up with it before he remembered and he got meaner and meaner with it but once his quirk came in he just… called him Deku because it was their thing, Izuku was a dork and nerd and he was not freaking useless. Izuku didn’t even seem to care when he called him Deku after a while. But all the bullies used it _too._

Izuku cried and tears started to dribble down his face, snot leaking from his nose as he sobbed. No matter how brave he was he was still just a little kid and Katsuki was horribly aware of it. 

And then Izuku stood back up and braced his feet, hands sloppily held up in front of him. 

“Go away! He didn’t do anything to you!” Izuku wailed, afraid but still determined. 

One of the boys lifted up a hand covered in rocks and that’s when Katsuki slammed into his face foot first. 

“Kaachan?!” Izuku gaped, hands falling. The little snit he was protecting got up and ran away when Katsuki dropped and looked over his shoulder to make sure they were okay. 

“Oh yeah! Just freaking run you little punk! Not like Midoriya just saved your freakin butt or anything!” He yelled backwards as he stood up from his crouch. 

Fortunately the bullies were all little kids too and were staring at him in awe. The one of the ground was starting to cry while holding his face of course but Katsuki kind of expected that. 

“What the heck Bakugou!” The one with wings cheered, looking excited. “How’d you do that?!” 

Katsuki snorted loudly and raised his fists. “Doesn’t freaking matter, jerks! Back the hell off or I’ll beat the snot out of you!” 

The bullies didn’t know how to deal with a kid they respected defending the kid they treated like a punching bag. They kind of milled around before Katsuki punched his palm angrily, sparks and steam rising up. Then they scattered like the little wimps they were. 

“Thanks Kaachan.” Izuku sniffled, wiping his snotty face with one hand. Katsuki made a gross face. 

“Why are you being such a crybaby?” He demanded, feeling sourness curdle his insides. Katsuki hated seeing Izuku act so freaking spineless. 

“I-I’m sorry Kaachan!” Izuku spluttered, flinching into himself but looking confused. Fair enough. Katsuki hadn’t been as much of a total jerk the past two years. 

“Why the heck’re you apologizing!” Katsuki threw his hands up in the air. “You don’t need to freaking apologize for getting beat up! You _should_ apologize for crying like a baby, but-” He strangled that sentence before it kept going because Izuku looked like he was about to start bawling. Right. Katsuki couldn’t tease Izuku like that. “Stop it, really. Are you okay?” He didn’t _look_ hurt. 

“...I’m fine.” Izuku wiped his face again, looking down and avoiding looking at Katsuki. 

“Do they do this sorta junk a lot?” Katsuki scowled, fists tightening. That was _his_ little brother to pick on. 

“No no!” Izuku said way too fast. “No it’s um-” Katsuki crossed his arms and _glared._ “It’s okay! It’s fine! I’m not hurt or anything it’s okay-” 

“Shut up.” Katsuki punched him on the shoulder, careful to be light. “It’s not okay Dek- ...Izuku. It’s not okay for them to mess with you like that, Izuku.” 

Izuku’s face fell, looking lost. “Wh- Kaachan?” 

“I’m not gonna call you somethin’ they use to mess with you. That’d be stupid.” Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’re not actually useless. Even if your quirk hasn’t come in yet.” 

Izuku’s face made a lot of weird contortions. He was easier to read than a book, really. He was shocked, hopeful, grateful. 

“But… Kaachan, it’s… it’s not-” Izuku sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “You… you really don’t think I’m a deku?” 

“No!” Katsuki yelled, hands on his hips. “And if I hear you call yourself useless again I’m gonna beat the snot out of _you,_ got it?” 

Izuku burst into tears. Like, full on wailing sobbing with tears and snot. Katsuki began to panic but then remembered overemotional brat Mikey and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay, dork.” Katsuki hugged Izuku around the shoulders and Izuku hugged him back still crying. “Stop freaking crying, you’re not useless but you sure are a crybaby.” 

When Izuku finally stopped crying several minutes later Katsuki let him go and punched him on the shoulder again. 

They both spoke at the same time.

“Done being a crybaby?” 

“You can call me Deku.” 

“What?” Katsuki blinked. “I just told you I’m not gonna-” 

“No, it’s _your_ nickname.” Izuku sniffed. “And um. M-maybe you were mean when you started it,” He trembled, shrinking in on himself like Katsuki was going to yell at him. “B-but now… it’s just what you call me. We’re a team. Deku and Kaachan.” 

“It’s Kaachan and Deku, dork.” Katsuki said before his mouth caught up with his brain. He thought for a minute. “...you sure about it? I don’t wanna call you something they make fun of you with.” 

“It’s okay, Kaachan.” Izuku smiled all teary-eyed and smiled shakily. “You’re not calling me something _they_ say to make fun of me, _they’re_ trying to make fun of me about something _you_ call me.” 

Which really wasn’t that great either, that was five year old logic for ya, but Katsuki’s heart melted at the iron determination underneath those tears. He sure was good at accidentally falling in love with his brothers. He felt that same surge of brotherly pride he did the first time he watched Mikey do a backflip without tripping. The first time Donnie ran up to him with some weird thing saying a bunch of smart words Raph didn’t understand. The first time Leo did something _really cool_ and ahead of the rest of them during training. 

Katsuki’s resolve to protect his little brother turned into solid steel that very moment. He was going to make sure Izuku was never going to be helpless again. 

“Alright, Deku!” Katsuki fistpumped with a vicious grin. “Use it against them! Throw it back in their face! I like it!” He crossed his arms, feeling the mischief in him show in the way he bared his teeth. “I gotta show you somethin then, later though.” He glanced up at the sky. “It’s getting real late and our parents are gonna be mad if we’re even later getting home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou spends years begging his parents to let him have a pet tortoise more at ten 
> 
> Sometimes your four year old brain can't handle the onslaught of 16+ years of memories slamming into it all at once and then add on emotional and mental trauma from those years and you've got a guaranteed recipe for heartache and headache both! 
> 
> I will write "Katsuki said x but Raph did y" but don't worry it's not like, a sharing bodies thing, it's literally just because his memories are a bit scrambled and fighting for place. His personality's struggling a bit, he remember being Raph a LOT MORE but he has to pretend to JUST be Katsuki but?? Katsuki is a tiny asshole??? Raph has problems with this 
> 
> Izuku: *stands up for himself despite being a super Soft and Squishy person*  
> Raph: Well frick guess I gotta darn diddly adopt myself a new baby brother welp time to teach him how to KICK A BULLY'S ASS


	2. Turdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to teach a greenbean how to fite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more? more

“Kaachan slow down!” Izuku stumbled, feeling his knees scrape against some bushes. He tried to ignore it and just chase after Kaachan’s disappearing form.

* * *

After they got to Katsuki’s house Aunt Mitsuki called his mom and made them do their homework before she let them go play in the woods. Bakugou was really mad about it but he grumpily sat down and did his work. Izuku helped him out like usual. It wasn’t like Bakugou was dumb or anything, but Kaachan told him once that he had a really hard time hearing the teachers. And he wasn’t really good at writing. 

So Izuku had to sometimes help him read the assignments and tell him if he wrote it down wrong. Bakugou always  _ knew  _ the answer, he was pretty smart, but he had a  _ really  _ hard time writing it down right. Izuku had always loved being able to help Kaachan out with schoolwork. And it wasn’t like Bakugou never helped him either! He would tell Izuku if he messed up and helped him with math. 

But this time Kaachan was super huffy and hurried through his homework and didn’t really help Izuku out. Before he could ask Bakugou what was wrong he shushed him, looking over at his mom. 

“We can fix it later! I just wanna hurry so I can show you the thing before it gets too dark outside!” 

Izuku nodded in understanding and tried to hurry through. He wasn’t as fast as Katsuki though and Kaachan ended up pacing angrily waiting for him to finish. 

The moment Izuku put down his pencil Kaachan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the chair. 

“Mom! We’re gonna go play in the forest!” He yelled, not bothering to find her. 

“You brats better have finished your homework! Be careful-!” The door slammed behind them and cut her off.

* * *

And so here Izuku was, stumbling through the woods and trying to keep up with Kaachan. 

Man, no wonder Kaachan was so good in gym! He was super fast and had really good stamina! Izuku slowed down panting. His chest was starting to hurt. He wasn’t used to running this fast and having to jump over sticks and holes everywhere. They’d left the path ages ago! 

“Man you’re out of shape!” Izuku yelped when Kaachan  _ appeared  _ next to him and grabbed him by the hand. “Don’t worry we’re almost there, I just wanted to get here fast because we took too long and it’s gonna get dark soon. We’re not gonna have enough time!” 

“Time for what?” Izuku wheezed. Kaachan didn’t explain and just dragged him through the bushes. 

They ended up walking along a really old path, roots in the way and grass nearly overgrown. It looked like nobody had walked here in a long time. 

Then the bushes cleared and Izuku’s eyes widened in interest as they came up to an old playset. It was really old fashioned, metal poles and even a metal slide all rusted up and covered in vines. 

Except a lot of the vines were cleared away and there were rags wrapped around some poles and there was a weird bag hanging from the monkey bars. 

“Woah! How long has it been since anyone came here?” Izuku spun around, trying to take it all in. 

“Like, forever.” Kaachan said absently. “I found it and decided to make it my dojo!” 

“Dojo?” Izuku turned to see Kaachan going up to the metal slide and running up it easily. “Woah!” He even managed to dodge all the vines and rusty holes! 

“Yeah, my dojo! Got some cotton in your ears Deku?” Katsuki stood up the top and put his hands on his hips with a smirk. Then he stopped and looked like he was considering something. He had that weirdly distant look on his face he had a lot ever since he got his quirk. “I decided that if I was gonna be a hero I had to train to be one!” Izuku thought that he was lying, but not all the way. And Bakugou lied a lot. Just not usually to him. 

“You come here to train to be a hero?” Izuku walked up to the slide and poked it with his foot. The metal creaked ominously. He almost wanted to ask Bakugou why he didn’t bring  _ Izuku  _ with him. 

“Yeah!” He fistpumped. “And now we’re gonna train together, okay? That way you’ll be prepared when we become heroes  _ and  _ you can send those bullies packing next time they mess with you!” 

“O-okay!” Izuku beamed up at him, feeling emotional that Kaachan had said  _ we.  _ Sometimes he thought Kaachan was leaving him behind. “Is this why you don’t hang out with me much after school?” He asked awkwardly. “You’re busy training?” 

Kaachan hesitated. “Well, yeah… I didn’t…” He huffed and scowled. “Don’t be a baby about it, I didn’t wanna bring you because… because you’re so slow! You’d never get here in time every day!” He tried weakly. 

Izuku smiled faintly and nodded, pretending he agreed. “Well I can train with you now!” It didn’t matter if Katsuki had left him behind. Now he could begin to catch up. “I’ll practice running so I can keep up!” 

Katsuki turned around with a guilty look, hopping off the top of the slide. Izuku squeaked in fear but Kaachan landed expertly on the ground even though it was so high up. 

“Where do we start?” Izuku looked around, seeing now that the rags were to keep his hands from being cut by all the rusty metal and that the weird bag must be a punching bag. 

“Stretches.” Bakugou turned to him and nodded firmly. “The run here warmed you up enough, so now we gotta do stretches.” 

Izuku kind of sucked at stretches. Kaachan was pretty good at them. 

Kaachan then showed Izuku a ‘kata’, saying they were going to practice fighting. He had Izuku stand there and do it over and over again. He wasn’t mean about it, he even stood next to him and did them over and over too. But Izuku felt… like Katsuki was disappointed in him. Like he was doing something wrong. 

Not to mention… 

“How do you know how to fight?” Izuku asked, watching Kaachan do an imaginary fight with thin air. 

“Keep doing your kata, Deku!” Kaachan scowled and then frowned, not looking at him. 

Izuku stood there doing the kata over and over again, arms and legs already sore from the run and making him exhausted and clumsy. He kept an eye on Katsuki worriedly. Kaachan had the distant look in his eyes again and he looked really sad and like he was arguing with himself. 

“I don’t wanna tell you.” Katsuki eventually said, Izuku stumbling the kata in his tiredness. 

He didn’t stop and fixed his stance before he looked back over. 

“Why not?” Izuku was very quiet. 

“Because I don’t wanna lie to you.” Kaachan said plainly, sounding angry. “And I can’t really tell you the truth because you’re not gonna believe it.” He did a fierce kick of some sort, landing and spinning to throw a punch. “And I dunno how to even explain it. It’s… weird.” He stopped his imaginary fight and looked at Izuku, eyes looking really tired and sad. 

Izuku frowned and did the kata again. He tried to think about it. Kaachan told a lot of lies. He didn’t really lie to Izuku very often but he always looked guilty when he did. Even when Kaachan lied to adults all the time without caring. 

So Kaachan was trying not to lie to Izuku, this time. 

“Okay.” 

Katsuki looked surprised. “What?” 

“It’s okay.” Izuku nodded, feeling more confident. “It’s okay if you can’t tell me. Just…” He lowered his arms and looked down. “...can you promise not to lie to me anymore?” Bakugou flinched. “I know you try not to, but you still do. And I promise if you tell me you can’t tell me I won’t make you. I just…” 

He hated watching Bakugou drift away, one secret after another. One weird look and weird accent at a time. At least this way Kaachan would still be  _ with  _ him. 

“I promise.” Bakugou said loudly, looking more serious than Izuku had ever seen him. “If I got something I don’t wanna tell you, I won’t lie about it. Pinky promise.” He held up his hand. 

Izuku smiled and hooked his pinkie around his. 

“Pinky Promise.”

* * *

They kept training together, every day after school. Weekends were break days where they relaxed and goofed around. Sometimes Kaachan left on his own to be by himself but he told Izuku when he did. Or just left him a note. 

Izuku got the feeling that… Kaachan did a lot of things without him. Like, sometimes they’d arrive at their dojo after school and Izuku would see a new stitch in the sandbag. Or something had broken, or the rags around the bars were twisted around more than they were the day before. 

He didn’t know why Katsuki was so obsessed with training. When he asked, Kaachan had opened his mouth and then closed it in the way he did when he was trying not to lie. In the end he just told Izuku that he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t as strong as he was supposed to be. 

Izuku was doing a lot better at training. His stamina and speed were way better running from school and to the dojo every day. At first he was super sore and hurting a lot but after a week or two he started hurting less and getting better. He was still learning katas from Bakugou and way behind, but he thought he was catching up pretty good. 

Still his quirk didn’t come in. 

And didn’t come in.

And didn’t come in. 

The bullies got worse and worse. Izuku’s mom took him to the doctor eventually and they found out the bad news. 

He was quirkless. 

Apparently the teachers talked about it and it got out to everyone else, not that Izuku thought he could really hide it. The next day everyone was teasing him and making fun of him. The teachers shushed them but didn’t really do anything to make them  _ stop.  _

Bakugou did though. 

He  _ made  _ them stop. With yelling, his fists, his quirk, whatever he had to. 

Then people started treating  _ him  _ mean too and Izuku felt bad but… Kaachan told him to shut up, he wasn’t being forced to do anything, and he was Izuku’s best friend. 

Izuku may have cried a lot at that point but that wasn’t important.

* * *

Izuku was home sick for a few days. It sucked, and Bakugou  _ wanted  _ to drop by, but he was really busy with some important stuff that he couldn’t waste time with. 

Vigilante stuff. 

...okay so maybe he  _ really  _ shouldn’t be doing it, he was  _ six,  _ but… 

Every piece of Raphael squirmed and threw a fit at the idea that he was just sitting on his butt not patrolling or beating up some criminal trying to hurt some poor people off the streets. 

He was smart enough to actually not be  _ doing  _ those things but it… took every ounce of control he had. 

Instead Raph was contenting himself with training hard and preparing for the day he could. Since he wasn’t exactly sure how to decide that, he went with his father’s logic. 

When Bakugou turned 15 he would begin patrolling and doing his darned  _ job. _ Just like Master Splinter made all of them wait until they were 15 to go to the surface world by themselves. 

At first he  _ tried  _ to just not do  _ anything  _ vigilante related until he was 15, but Katsuki was not very good at self control. Like, really really bad at it. So he made himself a deal. He acted very Leonardo-esque about it. 

No fighting, no chance of injuries, no  _ risks  _ until 15. He stayed in the shadows only. He didn’t patrol, only kept an eye out. 

He didn’t handle anything himself, just reported it immediately to a hero or policeman with a big toddler wobbly mouth and teary eyes. Worked every time. 

Except right now there was some serious villain stuff going on and Raph was worried because they were  _ moving _ and getting ready for something  _ big.  _ He didn’t know what. He knew that he couldn’t get involved because he was freaking  _ six years old  _ and no amount of training could make him ready to take on full grown adults without a lot of luck. 

Turns out human toddlers were pretty weak and not very good at building muscle. Who knew? Raph was pretty sure he was  _ mutated  _ with more muscle than he was slowly building with his training. 

But what Raph  _ could  _ do was sneak around and watch. Keep an eye out. Look for things. Take notes. He might not have been the best at compiling data or mapping out sightings but he’d seen Donnie and Leo do it plenty of times. He wasn’t always sure what to  _ do  _ with that information but he knew enough to get it to someone who did. 

Bonus of being a ninja: dropping notebooks off at the police station without anyone seeing who did it was stupidly easy. And if anyone questioned the slightly old English writing instead of modern Japanese- well, Raph was using it to stay anonymous for a  _ reason.  _

Not that he thought they would  _ expect  _ a kid but he had to cover his bases. 

He didn’t have his brothers to do it for him. 

And didn’t that just freakin hurt. Raph was stuck in a too large hoodie spying on the outside of a villain lair all by himself. No Mikey to tell jokes and entertain them while they waited, keeping their mood up. No Donnie to hack security cameras and give them an edge. No Leo to wrap them all together and point Raph in the right direction for him to stop the hard part of  _ thinking  _ and just do the easy part of busting heads. 

It really, really hurt. 

Raph scribbled in his notebook and huffed. It was pretty chilly out but at least he was warm-blooded now. Being coldblooded and staking places out in winter was an exercise in staying alive and sane. 

He was worried. Whatever these guys were up to, it was big. And secretive. They weren’t ninja worthy but they were still professionals. And Raph knew the look of organization. These people were  _ everywhere.  _

They were getting ready for something. And Raph couldn’t stop arguing with himself. 

He didn’t have any real information to give anyone, other than noting the shuffling of supplies and personnel. He couldn’t hand this to the  _ police  _ and expect them to do something with it. 

Raphael took a deep breath, silent as he watched people transport a bunch of weird suitcases. 

He knew where some underground heroes patrolled a lot and had accidentally followed a few to their homes because… well he was a ninja, he was paranoid and stalked people on accident. Kudos to them - a lot of underground heroes were good at detecting a tail. But Raph was a ninja. Not very fast right now with his short legs and limited stamina, but he was a  _ ninja.  _

All he had to do was go to a patrol route he knew they frequented and  _ wait.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think Raph would sit here in a world of heroes and NOT find a way to fight them??? He's super unused to working with heroes around, someone who could actually keep UP with heroes, but he also knows that he's... super outmatched. 
> 
> He's a *child*. He CAN'T fight villains. He could, potentially, but the things likely to go wrong... oof 
> 
> Raph's smart enough to know he's NOT smart enough to do this sort of thing all by himself, without his brothers to back him up. So he's going back to the basics- what did DAD say? Splinter made the turtles wait until they were 15 in the 2012 series before leaving the sewers by themselves for the first time. So clearly, that's the smarter thing to do. 
> 
> Raphael is not known for his self-control, typically, so he's slowly wormed himself into exceptions. He's had a FEW mistakes but nobody knows about them, shhhh
> 
> I also have tried to really convey the fact that they're *little kids* in this. Izuku is a normal, albeit smarter than normal and REALLY emotional, toddler. Katsuki... is a toddler with a mind that says he's supposed to be a teenager, but he's also not totally upset at BEING a kid again. So sometimes he acts way, way older than he should and sometimes he just goofs off and acts his 'age'. Poor Mitsuki and Masaru are SO confused at how strange their little firecracker is 
> 
> No, Raph is not the BEST ninja. But from the MHA world seems... oddly bereft of the ninja stereotype, or even heroes entirely capable of ninja things. Aizawa comes the closest from what I know. So Raph being a really paranoid small child nobody expects? Doesn't get caught. That's not to say everything goes quite as SMOOTHLY as it could, but he hasn't been caught. If he doesn't get caught at 15 by professional adult ninjas he's not going to be caught by people who have no idea what to do about ninjas. 
> 
> (And yes, Raph has tailed Eraserhead before. And he's nearly gotten caught. Because out of everyone in the MHA universe, Eraserhead is the most likely to catch a ninja.)


	3. Tordul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICHELANGELO IS HERE AND HE'S READY TO BE A DORK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENLO so I found out "oh hey I have this chapter written up I just haven't posted it yet" lmao 
> 
> It's what you guys have all been waiting for!

Of course underground heroes worked at night. Raph had to stay out past both his parents' bedtime and his _own_ bedtime. He tried not to stay out late _every night_ because his parents could tell when he was exhausted, but this was important. 

So when Katsuki woke up the next morning he groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore his mom’s muffled yelling. 

Last night it took _hours_ for anyone to show up and then it was a rookie named YellowBelly. Raph essentially just chunked the notebook at their head and tried to book it, but… 

Ugh. Their quirk was a _fear_ quirk and they used it on reflex, apparently. 

Not that Raph wasn’t _capable_ of telling it wasn’t real, he was a _ninja,_ but… He was terrified. For no reason he was completely and utterly _terrified._ That’s how it started out. Then his mind began to play tricks on him and show cockroaches and mutants and monsters and- 

Raphael had ran pretty damn fast once he managed to make his legs move. Yeesh, what a quirk on that guy. Hopefully they took Raph’s notes and warning seriously and spread it around a bit. He’d done all he could. 

So now Katsuki was dragging himself out of his house and groaning, because he barely got any sleep and had a bunch of nightmares when he did. His eyes felt dry and his head hurt and his feet were dragging and he just wanted to _go back to sleep._

 _“Hey!”_ An incredibly excited voice yelled at him from a distance and Bakugou flinched. 

“What, Deku- _oomph!”_ Bakugou tried to catch his breath while he was held by a frighteningly strong set of arms squeezing the life out of him. It took him a moment to realize the mumbled stream of babbling he was hearing was coming from Izuku. “Hey! Freakin look at me Deku you know I can’t hear you when you’re doing that shit.” 

Izuku popped backwards with an odd amount of energy, beaming widely. “Raph!” 

Katsuki froze. “What.” 

“I knew it was you!” Izuku bounced excitedly, hands waving. “I woke up the other day with a _really_ bad headache right and so my mom made me stay home from school- and isn’t it COOL I have a mom and you have one too!? But then I just slept a lot and dealt with it and then I woke up and I was like-” Izuku held his hands up in front of his face with wide eyes, then smushed his cheeks together. “Woah! Five, ten fingers! And then I was like WOAAHHHH no scales!! No shell!!! And it was really weird and I kinda hid under my blanket for a while and then I remembered _you!”_

Katsuki stared at him, mind racing. 

“You _had_ to be Raph because what other kid randomly knows ninjutsu and _really old_ English with that weird accent and also it’s starting to slip into your normal accent too so it’s even _more_ noticeable, plus you’re _really_ bad at pretending you’re a normal kid-” 

Raph slammed into him and hugged him _tight,_ feeling a huge hole in his heart just kind of fill itself a little bit. “Mikey?” He said under his breath, trying not to cry. 

“It’sa me! Michelangelo!” Mikey squeezed him just as hard back. “Sorry it took me so long to remember! I think- you started acting weird when you got your quirk right? So I think I was _supposed_ to remember when I got my quirk, except I didn’t get one so I got all my memories super late which made my head hurt _sooo_ bad-” 

“Shut up, idiot.” Raph buried his face in Mikey's shoulder and pretended there weren’t tears falling from his eyes. “Someone’s gonna hear you and think you’re a nutcase.”

They stood there hugging for a long time until they both realized they were going to be late for school.

* * *

_‘So what do you wanna do about Misters Jerksalot and Buttface?’_

Izuku slipped him a note in his neat scrawl, old fashioned English and all. They were ninjas so they definitely didn’t get caught passing notes all day. 

_‘Little bro, I thought you’d never ask.’_

A lot of the bullies in their school started falling victim to some crazy pranks that day and pretty much every day after that too. Of course it was never traced back to anyone and the teachers and staff were all completely baffled. 

Oh yeah, ninjas were awesome.

* * *

“So… be real, Kaachan.” Izuku sprawled on his back across the top of the monkey bars, quickly and easily falling back into training now that he knew what he was doing. “Is it… dumb? That I wanna be a hero still?” 

“The heck’re you saying?” Katsuki struggled to finish the pull up he was trying to do. Stupid tiny arms- 

“Well I guess, I just… we were _ninja._ Silence and shadows and all that. Is it… is it wrong to want to be in the open?” Izuku held a hand up, waving it across the sky as if to display all the possibilities. “Like, us! Heroes! Loved by people! _Liked_ by people!” He rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at Katsuki still hanging there. “Getting to help people and kick bad guy butt and wave at the cameras afterwards.” He sighed, propping his chin up on his arms. 

“Nah, it’s not stupid.” Katsuki gave up and just flipped his legs over the side of the bar so he could lever himself up to sit next to Mikey. “I mean I wanna be a hero so I can _beat bad guys up_ without having to hide from the police. _That’s_ a pretty dumb reason.” 

“Yeah, kind of.” Izuku giggled lightly. “But still… do you think Dad would… be mad at us?” 

Bakugou considered that for a bit, legs kicking in open air. “I don’t think so. You know he didn’t like us having to live the way we did. Hiding from everyone.” He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. “He might not really like us being out in the open with everything but he’d probably be glad we _can_ now.” 

“Heh, yeah.” Izuku grinned lazily. “I’m just being dumb I guess.” 

“A bit.” Katsuki shoved his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Dad loves us, and I’m pretty sure he always will.” He got suspiciously quiet. “You better not be reconsidering being a hero. We both have to so I can kick your butt.” 

“Like you could!” Izuku squealed. “You’re so grouchy, you’ll never make it in popularity!” 

“I don’t need popularity when I can just-” Katsuki grabbed him by the arm. 

Izuku screamed as he was flipped off the monkey bars, landing perfectly on his feet like Katsuki expected him to. 

“Oh it is _on!”_

* * *

Izuku insisted on coming with the Bakugous to the doctor. They allowed it since the two boys had been pretty inseparable for years. 

The news wasn’t great. 

Katsuki wasn’t paying attention. All he could hear was a bunch of fuzzy babble in big words Donnie would know. Donnie would be able to describe this to him a lot better. Without sounding like a total jerk too. 

Katsuki just sat in his chair with a scowl and glared at anyone who got near him. Because _screw_ this. 

“I mean, I guess I noticed it.” Izuku mumbled next to him. “I usually stand a bit away from you if I know you’re gonna use your quirk cause it’s _really_ loud. But you can’t exactly step away from your own hands. Plus you’ve always had some problems hearing teachers and stuff-” 

“Leave me alone.” Katsuki growled, sinking down in his seat further. 

Izuku frowned at him worriedly. “It’s okay Kaachan, it’ll be alright.” He smiled. “Hey, and we can learn sign language too! Wouldn’t that be cool? We can-” 

Katsuki made a few sharp motions that meant _shut the heck up._

“Riiiiiight we already kinda have our own signs, whoops. But listen! We can learn the actual language instead of ninja signs!” Izuku smiled. “It’ll be cool! Your parents just have to get you some hearing aids and you’ll be good as new! No worries, Kaachan!” 

Katsuki made the rude motions again but meant them a little less.

* * *

They kept up with their training. 

Turns out Mikey, when given actual schooling and having a brain that wasn’t hyperactive as heck, was pretty smart. Not like Donnie smart, but pretty across the board. He got good grades in almost everything except math classes. Raph still had some problems with hearing the teachers but he managed to fix his problem with mixing up older and modern Japanese. Kind of. He still had Mikey read them over first to make sure he didn’t write the wrong thing. 

Of _course_ they were both headed to Yuuei. Even if they didn’t do good on the written parts of the exams, Katsuki was absolutely confident they would both _ace_ the practical. 

But their teachers and classmates were total jerks who only shut up their jeering at Izuku when Katsuki lit his hands up. Stupid teacher, hypocritical jerk. He got onto Bakugou for using his quirk in class when literally everyone was using their quirks like ten seconds ago. 

Instead of racing home to do homework and all, they both decided to just walk the slow way. Izuku still looked teary eyed from school and Katsuki was cool with chilling and taking a break to cheer his little brother up. They were going to go get ice cream at a shop on the way home. 

And then the sewer exploded. 

“Ah I’ll only need one meatsack, but I’m sure I can get rid of any witnesses!” The slime guy gurgled as he rose from the manhole. 

Katsuki and Izuku both looked at each other, bemused. They dropped their backpacks in sync and dodged in opposite directions when the slime dove at them. 

“What?! Hold still you little-” The slime guy snarled and swept his hands at Izuku, who was dancing in circles and making faces at him. 

“Can’t catch me!” Izuku taunted while smiling, then ducked. “Oh nooo I’m so scared!” He laughed and then yelped as the slime nearly tagged him. 

“Oy, stop taunting the jerk trying to kill us.” Katsuki rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders in preparation. As much as he didn’t care about using his quirk, the easiest way to deal with slime monsters was to just blow them apart. 

It was kind of weird that Raph had the past experience to back that up. 

The slime villain whipped around when he heard Bakugou and then lunged at him. Katsuki held both his hands up and _blasted_ the sucker. 

“Think the police will let it pass as self-defense?” Katsuki droned, shaking his hands out. The slime villain was scattered across the underpass in giant chunks. One solid mass a third the size it should be shuddered and squirmed as they watched. 

“Maybe, probably better to find a hero instead, they’ll be so distracted flattering you they won’t think of illegal quirk use.” Izuku snorted and giggled. “Hey what's- uh oh.” 

“Ugh, gross.” 

The slime villain was pulling back together, about to lunge at Katsuki. He braced his arms for another explosion when- 

Oh _heck_ that was a lot of wind. Katsuki and Izuku were both tossed around by the sheer gusts blasting through the underpass, holding onto each other and trying to brace against the wall. 

“No way!!!” Izuku’s voice was annoyingly high pitched and Katsuki was about to ask what the hell he was so excited about when- 

“Have no fear! For I am here!” 

Katsuki was _so_ getting an autograph out of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YellowBelly is a recurring OC of mine I keep throwing in and idk what they look like or anything outside of their quirk (described in fic) but they're just useful to use since we get so few examples of Underground Heroes to use. There's also Undertaker but I literally only ever use him as a name throw
> 
> I WAS REMINDED BY A HELPFUL PERSON THAT EDGESHOT, A LITERAL NINJA HERO, EXISTS IN CANON..... Considering he's 33 in canon time I'm just gonna go with the excuse that he's not popular enough yet that Raph's heard of him,,,
> 
> ADHD is a literal mess in the way your brain chemicals work so I'mma say 2k12 Mikey has it, but as Izuku he doesn't quite have it and is just hyperactive rather than the stress of neurofuckery. God I wish that were me. I've been in an ADHD hyperfocus out of stress on ten different things at once mood all holiday. Izuku Mikey is still energetic and unnaturally cheerful but he's less outright vibrate off the walls 
> 
> Mikey stands up for himself unlike Izuku. Also unlike Izuku, Mikey typically doesn't care what mean jerks say about him, because he's just awesome. 
> 
> BakuRaph still bullies Deku but it's because he loves his shitty little brother, it's brotherly bullying 
> 
> YEAH BAKUGOU IS PARTIALLY DEAF, DEAL WITH IT. I been layin tracks


	4. Trutell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some canon happens a bit differently, we're hitting showtime now kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a habit of updating this fic, being absorbed into it and writing a ton, forgetting about it, then going back and realizing I have enough to edit and post, then repeating this a lot 
> 
> So here y'all go!

“Stupid goshdarn freaking little punk shell-for-brain little-” Katsuki kicked a trash can angrily. 

Of  _ course  _ Izuku grabbed onto All Might when he jumped away. Of  _ course. _ Izuku hadn’t done anything truly  _ dumb and Mikey™  _ since he’d been Izuku. Of  _ course  _ he would do one of those dumb Mikey™ things when a big hero showed up. 

The only good news was that Katsuki knew Izuku wouldn’t let go and fall to his death, and All Might wouldn’t let him. Mikey was too trained and All Might was too good of a hero to drop some kid. 

Katsuki just hoped Izuku would be okay and answer his phone soon. And that All Might wasn't  _ too _ mad at Izuku for being an idiot. Katsuki knew his little brother could be absolutely maddening on good days but he was  _ really  _ tired of Mike getting dunked on by his hero figures. Sometimes Raph thought Mikey never really recovered from Bradford tricking him. 

He took a deep breath in, trying to calm the fury boiling in his chest and trying to escape through his hands. Katsuki let his breath out. He imagined his anger trickling and fading away. 

_ Like a river over stone.  _

"Hey! Bakugou!" An angry, familiar voice yelled behind him. 

The anger surged right back. Shoot.

"What do you want, dipsticks?" Katsuki turned around grouchily, deceptively relaxed. He was ready to throw hands if they messed with him. 

Several of the twerps who bothered Izuku the worst were standing at the entrance of the alleyway he was passing through, blocking his way out. 

"Payback, smartass." The kid with the weird hand quirk cracked his knuckles and activated it. "For making us look bad when  _ you're _ the fucking psychopath." 

"Yeesh, pound some bullies a few times and this is the result, huh?" Katsuki laced his fingers behind his head and tried to keep calm. He shouldn't fight these jerks - getting in trouble with his parents for fighting at  _ school  _ was bad enough Fighting outside school with quirks involved could get cops involved. 

And if he fought them anyways, he'd have to be calm and not use his quirk or risk barbequeing the freaking dorks. Which was  _ hard.  _ His quirk liked to act up when he was angry. Katsuki could feel it tingling up his arms as he stepped further down the alley casually. 

"It’s your own fault for keeping that shitty freak as a pet!" Bully number two huffed, looking like he was squaring up too. Katsuki couldn’t even remember what shitty quirk he had. 

"You'd think you guys would know better by now." Katsuki scoped the alley out with half-lidded eyes. The anger was  _ steaming  _ now. Mess with him, fine. Mess with his brother? They were going to  _ regret  _ that. Sometime later. 

_ "You'd _ think you'd stop being such an asshole!" Bully two took a few menacing steps forward. "Acting like you're _ better _ than us, Bakugou!" 

Katsuki bit down on the snarl he wanted to give and quickly chopped a hand down when one of them reached towards him. Bully number one howled as his extended fingers got smacked into the ground. What a wimp. He didn't even hit that hard. 

Bully two started running forwards like he was gonna try something but Katsuki was already gone, hanging off the fire escape ten feet up. 

"Newsflash shells for brains," Katsuki flipped them off as they gaped at him. "I  _ am _ better than you." He flipped himself up so that he could begin climbing the ladders up to the roof. Maybe he could look for Izuku with a better view of the city. 

"Damnit!" The sound of various cursing filled the air and Katsuki laughed to himself. There was clattering and it sounded like they were throwing a fit down there. 

"What a buncha chumps." Katsuki snickered to himself. He had one hand on the lip of the roof when he heard a scream from down below. "Oh no." 

They didn't deserve his freaking help. 

The screams were rapidly muffled. 

They _ really _ didn't deserve his help after what they said to Izuku. After how they  _ treated  _ Izuku, Katsuki was half tempted to dangle  _ them  _ off a roof and see if they told anyone to  _ jump  _ after that. 

They didn't _ deserve _ help. 

The noises stopped entirely. 

The air was too silent. 

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. 

"Darnit!" Katsuki whisper yelled and turned around. Every one of his senses said  _ get the shell down there. _

Because they didn't deserve his freaking help but that still didn't mean they deserved to  _ die.  _

God he hated being one of the good guys. 

When Katsuki poked his head over the edge of the fire escape he saw the disgusting goopy slime villain from earlier, except it had the two bullies sunk into its body and was cackling madly. 

"Shoot." Katsuki rubbed his forehead as the slime left the alley and people out on the street started screaming. "Well, this is gonna suck." 

He slid and flipped back down the fire escape as fast as possible. Those two had only like, five minutes before they were dead. What was it Donnie always said? Three weeks without food, three days without water, three minutes without air? Something like that. They didn’t have long. 

When Katsuki looked out the alleyway he saw the slime monster tearing up the street and snarling as heroes arrived and kept trying to get close. Every time they tried he threatened to kill the kids. It was a hostage situation, Raphael's  _ least _ favorite kind of situation. 

He sank into ninja mode and scoped out the street. Slime monster was backing up against a building and the two kids were struggling in the slime. The pedestrians were scrambling to get out of the line of fire and there were several heroes approaching. It didn’t look good. 

Despite their rapid arrival - how  _ had  _ they got there so fast? Maybe their patrols had been nearby? - the heroes weren't doing anything. They were keeping their distances and Katsuki could hear them talking about their quirks not being enough. 

They weren't doing anything. 

They weren't _ doing anything.  _

Raphael grit his teeth, hands sparking and popping. Fury  _ filled  _ him and was coming out of him in cracks of nitroglycerin. 

He realized just then that he'd reflexively stayed in the shadow of the alleyway, peeking out and hiding behind the corner. Katsuki clenched his fists and took one step out of the shadows. It was surprisingly hard to make that step out where people could  _ see  _ him. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. 

He took another step and watched as Kamui woods struck at the slime villain with shards of wood. The roots sank harmlessly into the slime and the villain laughed loudly. One of the boys he had hostage paled and the kid’s arm twisted wrongly in the slime. The bully struggled and writhed with tears pouring down his face. 

"Try it again heroes, see where it gets the brats!" The villain howled with mad laughter. 

Katsuki hissed in frustration. Backdraft's water quirk was perfect to take out the slime, but he was backing off now that the kids were being actively harmed. Couldn't he see that it was either broken limbs or their lives?! Those kids weren't going to last much longer! 

He squared his shoulders and bolted out onto the street. Just as Katsuki did he saw a flash of green in the gathering crowd of civilians. He met Izuku's eyes for one split second. Izuku nodded and his eyes flicked in a specific direction. 

Katsuki changed course and sprinted full speed towards the fire hydrant Izuku had glanced towards. He heard the crowd start to make a fuss and heroes yell as Izuku did what he did best and made a distraction, immediately chattering and making a nuisance of himself while he bounced around. 

"What?! You again?!" The slime snarled. 

"Yeah! It's me, ya BOI!" Izuku laughed in a way he knew was Mikey trying to pretend to not be afraid. "I helped hand your butt to ya last time, think I can't do it again?!" 

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT-" 

Katsuki could hear heroes yelling and the villain cursing. He could hear the crowd screaming and the air rushing around him. He ran fast and slid to a stop at the fire hydrant. He braced his hands against the top and forced his rage through his hands. 

His hands blew up and the top cracked open, water blasting him in the face. Katsuki barely managed to hold his breath as water went up his nose and down his throat and in his eyes and in his ears. The sheer pressure swept him back and he went spinning through the air and water. 

When he stopped moving, coughing water out of his lungs and eyes burning, the slime villain was dissolving into messy puddles all over the street. The bullies were collapsed but struggling weakly to get free. Izuku was perched nervously on a nearby car like some ridiculous green fluffy parrot. 

Katsuki was laid out on the ground and his head was spinning but he hadn't been in the water long enough to suffocate. He was just dizzy from the high water pressure blasting him straight in the face. He wheezed and tried rubbing his red eyes. 

Ouch. 

The world was ringing and Izuku's worried face appeared in his blurry vision. 

_ 'Are you okay?'  _ He signed it thankfully because Katsuki couldn't hear him past the slightly muffled yelling of the crowds and ringing. 

Katsuki held a hand up to his ear and tried fiddling with his hearing aids. They made fuzzy staticky noise and didn't help any. 

Fuck. He said bluntly out loud, but he couldn't hear his own voice. 

_ 'Raph!'  _ Izuku signed, scandalized.  _ 'I guess that means you're okay? Are your hearing aids not working? You did get blasted pretty hard with water and I was calling for you and you weren't answering-'  _

_ 'They're just making static.'  _

_ 'Oh no!'  _ Izuku helped him stand up, Katsuki stumbling and dizzy. He forgot how dizzy he got when his hearing aids shorted out. 

_ 'My mom and dad are gonna KILL me.'  _ He fumbled with a groan. 

_ 'At least you're alive to kill! We might not be for very long.'  _ Izuku turned his head and Katsuki copied him to see several very angry and hysterical looking heroes standing right next to them. 

_ 'What's our chances of ninjaing out of this?'  _ Katsuki tried. Izuku looked thoughtful.  _ 'That was a joke, actually.'  _

_ 'I actually think we could make it but our parents will DEFINITELY find out.'  _

Katsuki considered that. 

_ 'Better than heroes ranting at us for doing their jobs for them.'  _ Katsuki said with a crooked grin, giving Izuku a faint nod. He used Izuku's shirt to dry his hands off with while the heroes presumably started their lecturing and yelling. 

_ 'Oh my gosh they're saying your quirk is amazing and that I'm dumb.'  _ Izuku's nose crinkled up. Katsuki - mostly tuning them out since he couldn't hear past ringing and static - just shrugged.  _ 'Why are people so mean?'  _

_ 'Don't care, smokebomb.'  _ Katsuki signed one last time before he crooked his fingers. 

He pointed both hands at the ground and instead of just an explosion a  _ massive  _ amount of smoke exploded as well. The water everywhere helped with the heat to create steam and fogging up the air. 

They bolted while everyone else was distracted.

* * *

_ 'Jeez, THAT sucked.'  _ Katsuki sighed and groaned. 

_ 'Mom's gonna kill me.'  _ Izuku signed sadly.  _ 'But it was worth it.'  _

Katsuki started.  _ 'Shoot that's right!'  _ He smacked Izuku on the back of the head.  _ Hard.  _

Izuku yelped and danced away before he could be hit again. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" He whined. Katsuki only just barely heard it at the edge of his hearing now that the crowds and noise were gone. The static from his hearing aids was still getting in the way. 

_ 'For pulling that stupid stunt with All Might, shellhead!'  _ Katsuki signed furiously, not trusting his voice to not be too loud.  _ 'What were you THINKING?!'  _

Izuku hesitated and Katsuki stopped, suddenly concerned. 

_ 'I- I wanted… I NEEDED to ask him… if I could be a hero, without a quirk.'  _ Izuku refused to look up, staring down at his feet with a shaky frown. 

Katsuki frowned slightly, softening. "Hey, dumbass." He punched Izuku's shoulder and forced him to look up.  _ 'Of course you can. You're ALREADY a hero. Heck, you've saved the world before already. Friggin dork.'  _

Izuku looked frustrated and his eyes started tearing up. He looked around frantically to make sure nobody was watching them. 

_ 'But that was as Michelangelo! That was as a turtle mutant! I wasn't HUMAN! It might as well have been my quirk! I don't know if I can even do it now without one! Look at you, even being a ninja you can use your quirk to help you!'  _ Tears were starting to drip down his freckled face and his lip was wobbling dangerously.  _ 'I'm not… I can't DO it. Even… even All Might thinks so.'  _

Katsuki had been angry many times in his life, Raphael even more. But nothing made him so  _ fucking furious _ as when people kept making his little brother  _ cry.  _ Especially the one person Izuku looked up to above all else in this world. 

"Bullshit!" He was probably yelling way too loud but he didn't _ care.  _ "You're the best goddamn person I know, Deku!" He punched his shoulder and Izuku yelped and drew back. "You're freaking amazing at ninjutsu!" Katsuki punched again but Izuku dodged. "You act so freaking STUPID and it's all because you want everyone to be happy and not stressed the heck out!" 

Katsuki lunged at him and Izuku jumped out of the way, making fuzzy confused noises. Katsuki gave chase and they were off. 

"You don't need a freaking quirk! Because you're already better than me you freaking nerd! You've _ always  _ been better than me!" Izuku's tears were pouring faster as he was chased around. "You're faster, you're more agile, you're better at ninjutsu, you can cook and make things, you're just freaking BETTER! As Mikey OR AS IZUKU!" 

Izuku froze on the sidewalk and Katsuki barreled into him at full speed. Izuku was shaking underneath him as he cried. 

Katsuki twisted them around until he was sitting on Izuku's chest, arms crossed. "And I'm not gonna stand by while  _ anyone  _ bullies my brother. Middle school jerks, freaking All Might, or even my brother himself. So you better shut the hell up and apologize to my little brother for that stupid shit before I  _ really _ kick your shell." 

Izuku was crying and shaking but he was smiling too. 

_ 'Sorry, Kaachan.'  _ He sniffled grossly. 

_ 'You BETTER be.' _

Just when Katsuki was about to continue Izuku's expression twitched and his eyes widened. Katsuki jumped off and they both went back to back. 

Izuku relaxed behind him and Katsuki heard a weird surprised noise. It could have been a squeal or something else, but Izuku didn’t seem afraid so he turned around. 

Katsuki turned just in time to see  _ All Might himself _ poof into a cloud of steam and turn into a skinny old guy who looked like he’d break in half if Katsuki looked at him wrong. 

“What the fuck.” Katsuki said numbly, somewhat shocked but mostly just in chaos management mode. Today was a crazy day and he was used to crazy days, but this was a  _ bit  _ much. 

The skinny guy who was also (probably) All Might looked at him with wide eyes and Katsuki watched his mouth move with a squint. He could almost make out the words but the guy mumbled and had a gravelly voice that blended into his hearing aid static. 

“I can’t hear you, dipstick, my hearing aids are busted.” Katsuki tapped his ear with a scowl. “I’m not gonna tell anyone about who you are or anything if that’s what you’re saying.” Katsuki stalked forwards angrily, cracking his knuckles. “But you and me gotta have a  _ talk  _ about you breaking my little brother’s freaking heart with that ‘can’t be a hero’ junk-” 

The guy held up his hands pacifyingly.  _ ‘I’m sorry! I came to apologize!’  _

Apparently All Might knew Japanese Sign Language, cool. 

“Then get apologizing, jerk!” Katsuki popped his quirk briefly with a furious scowl. He could hear Izuku whining next to him. 

All Might looked at Izuku with a frown, thankfully signing what he said while he spoke as a courtesy to Katsuki. 

_ 'What I said earlier was harsh, but necessary. The average person can't be a hero in this day and age- not with quirks in the picture.'  _

Katsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. That didn't seem like a freaking apology. 

_ 'And then you proved me wrong.'  _

Izuku stood ramrod straight next to Katsuki, for once not moving a single muscle. 

_ 'What you did today demonstrated courage, bravery, quick thinking, and teamwork. Most heroes take years to learn what you've already figured out.'  _ All Might smiled softly, looking aged.  _ 'Earlier your feet moved before you could even think to help. I've found over the years that is a trait belonging to the greatest of heroes.'  _

Izuku's shoulders were shaking and when Katsuki turned to look he saw tears pouring down his face. He nudged Izuku's shoulder with his own and snorted. 

"Crybaby." 

Izuku nodded, face snotty and scrunched up. Then Katsuki heard a faint buzz of something  _ weird.  _ All Might glanced at Katsuki warily but Katsuki shuffled closer to his brother with a glare. All Might looked resigned. Tough luck, Katsuki was staying regardless of what All Might wanted to talk about. 

_ 'I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk, to pass on my power to you.'  _

“What.” 

"WHAT?!" 

Izuku began babbling something about how quirks worked but Katsuki was squinting at All Might suspiciously. 

_ 'I know it sounds suspect, but hear me out-'  _ All Might held his hands up sheepishly.  _ 'I too… was handed this quirk, a long time ago. It has passed through seven others before me and you would be the ninth. What do you say?'  _

Izuku made some baffled noises and then turned to him. Katsuki drew back, surprised. 

"What're you lookin at me for??" 

_ 'Because I know I make bad decisions a lot,'  _ Izuku signed clumsily, handing shaking so bad he was hardly legible.  _ 'And Leo and Donnie aren't here so you're the best decision maker I've got.'  _

Geez, how lucky of him. And this was worse than Katsuki having to make field decisions while patrolling by himself and later Izuku. This was Izuku's freaking future he was looking at. 

But the wide eyed look of shock on Izuku's face said he was too scattered and filled with hero worship to even be able to think about this properly right now. And honestly, Katsuki was proud that Izuku could  _ tell  _ he shouldn't make this decision without thinking it through first. 

Which really, kinda cemented what Katsuki was thinking anyways.

_ 'Is there a deadline?'  _ Katsuki turned to All Might seriously.  _ 'This is a lot to freaking spring on a kid who thought he was gonna have to be Japan's first quirkless hero.'  _

All Might nodded his head seriously.  _ 'I'm glad you're thinking this through. And that you two have each other to lean on. There is no real deadline, while… Midoriya, yes?'  _ Izuku nodded humbly.  _ 'While I believe Midoriya-kun to be a worthy successor, his body may not be capable of handling my quirk yet. And you have, what is it, nine or so months until school entrance exams begin? You'll have time to think it over and train regardless, and plenty of time to change your mind.'  _

_ 'Cool, because I think we need to head home and talk about this.'  _ Katsuki crossed his arms. 

All Might looked hesitant.  _ 'Please don't… speak of this. Oh dear.'  _ He rubbed his chin tiredly.  _ 'It just occurred to me what asking you to keep this from your parents sounds like, but please, do remain discreet. Only a handful of people know my true identity.'  _

Miraculous, considering he'd revealed it to a middle schooler twice in one afternoon, but Katsuki was trying to keep that particular bit of snark to himself. 

Katsuki looked at Izuku. 

_ Trust?  _

_ Maybe.  _

_ Agreed. _

_ Keep it quiet. For now.  _

Ninja signs were so, so useful. 

_ 'We won't say anything about it for now and we'll try to get your permission before telling our parents.'  _ Katsuki nodded seriously. Izuku mirrored him.  _ 'But pull anything freaky and all bets are off.'  _

All Might looked alarmed at even the insinuation and Izuku started wailing loudly about Katsuki  _ saying _ that to the Number One Hero.

* * *

All Might gave them his number (holy shit just thinking that made Katsuki feel weak) and told them to go home and rest, to think about his offer later. They'd all had a long day. 

When they got home they were both grounded big time, but Katsuki was mostly just glad to be home. It might not be the same as the sewer but it was  _ home.  _

His parents were still pretty mad at him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much of an explanation for this chapter or commentary outside of the fact that these are obvious "after the show" 2k12 tmnt- they might be reckless, but they're at least aware enough to know they ARE and that they need to be careful. Mikey will still make reckless snap decisions but when he's asked to stop and think he knows to try!
> 
> mikey and raph are the two turtles you Don't want making the big decisions normally


	5. T-t-t-t-TARGET- I mean Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought canon was boutta happen? Lol nah I suddenly turn this into a chat fic. Also Katsuki and Izuku have another Brotherly Talk that involves Katsuki beating him up. 
> 
> Who's that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN A WHILE AIN'T IT? I'd like to thank everyone who left such lovely review for inspiring me to pick this back up and work on it again. Seriously, y'all have been the best.
> 
> Also shout out to the awesome fic Bakugou widow! Another reincarnation fic where the Black Widow/Natasha reincarnated as Bakugou. It's fucking excellent and I love it!! It also got me excited about writing this fic again! Y'all should go check it out!!! 
> 
> It brings me great joy to read y'all wondering who Leo and Donnie are gonna be. I giggle evilly every time I see guesses.

_???: Hello! >:) _

_REd-boy: oh my god is that supposed to be your freaking bangs_

_???: Yes! >:D _

_REd-boy: that's so freaking stupid I love it_

_???: >:))) _

_REd-boy: can I make a group chat with us and Izuku_

_???: Certainly! It would make things less complicated._

_???: By the way, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly earlier. I am Yagi Toshinori, All Might's secretary._

_REd-boy: that's friggin clever actually, nice_

_REd-boy: hold on gimme a sec to get Izuku his phone, he got grounded after the "taunting the slime villain on live TV" thing_

_???: Ah. Unfortunate, but fair enough._

**_REd-boy added DeckU_ **

_DeckU: Hello!!!!_

_REd-boy: now that you're here can I Please have a different username_

_DeckU:_ (✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) 

_REd-boy: please my crops are dying_

**_DeckU changed REd-boy's name to ExplosiveSweatLord_ **

_ExplosiveSweatLord: oh god_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: I change my mind this is worse_

**_DeckU changed newuser's name to Yagi-san_ **

_DeckU: I don't know Yagi-San enough to give him a good name :(_

_Yagi-san: What_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: you're safe for now_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: Izuku has a THING about nicknames_

_DeckU: so anyways ignoring that I never got to really introduce myself earlier, my name is Midoriya Izuku!!!!_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: Bakugou Katsuki_

_Yagi-san: You two are not actual brothers?_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: no my dumb self actually CHOSE this dork as a sibling instead_

_DeckU: (:_

_DeckU: actually our moms were childhood friends and we just grew up together from birth_

_DeckU: so we're BASICALLY actual brothers anyways_

_Yagi-san: I can tell you two are incredibly close, blood or no._

_DeckU:_ \ (•◡•) / 

_Yagi-san: Before we go any further on the larger matter we discussed yesterday, I would like to make you two an offer._

_DeckU:_ ʕ◉.◉ʔ 

_ExplosiveSweatLord: hit me_

_Yagi-san: I would like to tutor the both of you, regardless of whether Midoriya-kun accepts my other offer or not. This would mean mostly helping you train to get into the hero school of your choice and tutoring you in the hero community. Potentially, you would intern under All Might once the time came._

_ExplosiveSweatLord: well. damn._

_DeckU: That's!! An incredible offer!!! Why us????_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: bro bcz we're awesome_

_Yagi-san: Haha! >:) Why you two? Because in a crowd of people, heroes or not, you two both acted. And in concert no less! I believe you two have massive potential as heroes. I would like to help guide that potential. _

_ExplosiveSweatLord: dude All Might just offered to teach us how to be heroes stop typing up a freaking essay and say yes_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: this is me saying hell yes by the way_

_Yagi-san: >:D Excellent! _

_DeckU: Y E S_ (ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)

_Yagi-san: Wonderful! I can speak with your parents about a mentoring program as soon as Friday, if you would like it to be Official._

_ExplosiveSweatLord: That would be best._

_Yagi-san: Perfect. If it's alright with you two, I would like to assess your skills (and Bakugou-kun's quirk) tomorrow afternoon? So that I can see where I will need to start._

_DeckU: I'm still grounded_ ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)

_ExplosiveSweatLord: sneak out???_

_Yagi-san: Please don't get yourselves in trouble with your parents! I can wait until you become available!_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: sneak out???????_

_DeckU:_ (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

_ExplosiveSweatLord: we'll figure it out, I might have one of our parents to call you to verify before we get permission. All else fails we'll sneak out._

_Yagi-san: Please do not get in trouble with your parents!! >:( _

_DeckU: bold of u to assume we'll get caught_

* * *

_ExplosiveSweatLord: nightlife sounds crazy tonight let's hit the streets_

_DeckU: we just got grounded bro!!!_

_DeckU: also I'm still panicking over Toshinori-san!!!_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: what do u think I wanted to talk about, nerd????_

_DeckU: o!!!!! Ok!! I'll be out in five! Gotta make sure Mom's okay :)_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: cool meet me at the conbini with the snobby cashier_

_DeckU: kaachan you think all the cashiers are snobby!!! >:T _

They might not be _super_ great at making codes up but Katsuki and Izuku could at least do some buzz words. If they used 'Yagi' they were talking about All Might, if they used 'Toshinori' they were talking about his quirk. If they mentioned nightlife or hitting the streets, it meant patrols. If they talked about the cashiers at conbinis they meant the graffiti in the alleys. 

It wasn't perfect, and sometimes Izuku could be remarkably dumb for as smart as he was, but it worked well enough. Practicing by only texting in modern English was hopefully a good call too. 

It wasn't really like the two had much to _hide,_ but they were just too used to at least _trying_ to cover their tracks. 

Katsuki pulled himself up onto the roof of a building, looking at the grossly painted over portion on the conbini across the street. The damned owner painted over the graffiti every week without pause. Katsuki gave kudos to the artists who snuck by repeatedly to redo their work. Stick it to the man, hell yeah. 

Katsuki adjusted his hoodie and pulled the hood up. It hid his hair and the easy identifier of his backup hearing aids. He slid a bright red facemask over the lower half of his face and slipped into game mode. 

Raphael did some quick stretches and warmups on the rooftop as he waited. The sky was cloudy as ever and it definitely stank like a big city, but it wasn't New York and his chest ached for a city and time he would never see again. 

"Heyhey!" Izuku landed on the roof gracefully as ever and did a cartwheel. _"Any plans tonight or are we just winging in?"_ He spoke in English as he pulled out his own facemask, bright orange and covered in sparkles and glittery stickers. His hoodie, at least, was as dark and matte as Raph's. 

_"Scoping out some villain setups again."_ Raph stuck his hands into his hoodie and fingered the high quality knives he'd gotten off some uppity thug who thought he was hot shit. _"Nothing solid. And you know the drill."_

Mikey's eyes sparkled back over his mask and he gave a double pair of thumbs up, literally bouncing in excitement. _"Sure thing, bro! Patrols only, figure out what's happenin', bounce out, and tell the cops what's up!"_ He bounced, danced, and wiggled for emphasis with every word. 

Raph grunted in acceptance and jumped off the roof to the next. Mikey followed with a whoop and a backflip. 

A few drug dealings later (write down where, get descriptions of buyer and seller, tail seller, rinse and repeat until they had enough to go slug the guy and drop him outside a police station with a handy little notebook) Mikey flipped up next to him with a wide smile. 

_"You're getting better at the temp leader thing, Raph! Even if we keep breaking our own rules."_

Raph wanted to growl at him but bit it back. They _did_ keep breaking their own rules. No patrols until they were 15? Raph and Mikey broke that at 10. No fights? They broke _that_ the same night, though they did keep it pretty low until they were 12. No getting involved with gangs, organized crime, or any other shady organizations? They broke that last year when they broke into that human trafficking hideout. 

What terrible god threw the two _least_ responsible of the Hamato turtles together and decided to leave them without any supervision in a world with superpowers? Raph wanted to have a _talk_ with them. 

He wasn't cut out for this leader stuff. Sure he could sub in a pinch, could play it straight enough for a little bit, but he wasn't _smart_ enough to do this all on his own. Even if it was just leading Mikey. It was too much to keep track of, too much responsibility. 

_"It BETTER be temporary, I don't believe JUST the two of us would end up in a weird world with superpowers. No way Leo and Donnie aren't here somewhere."_ Raph snarled as he pushed off the roof and towards the next with more force than strictly necessary. 

_"Still, you're doing pretty good, Raph!"_ Mikey said with unending enthusiasm. _"Are we gonna talk about the Thing?"_

Raph sighed and grumbled as he flicked his hands to change their course. 

A few minutes later they hopped the wall to Dagobah beach, a favorite training spot for them. All the rusted, broken down junk was… comforting. It felt familiar. And it was the perfect place to practice balance and agility. Or controlling Katsuki's quirk. 

Mikey quickly scrambled up a towering junk pile to the very top. A rusted, ratty couch sat at the top bolted to a car roof haphazardly by strips of rebar and zipties. The freckled nuisance didn't even bother checking anything before flopping onto it as the junk pile creaked ominously. 

Raph snorted and sat down next to him, slightly more carefully. Slightly. 

They'd picked this as their favorite spot years ago. Partially because the old faded couch could almost look like one they used to use at the farmhouse… Nobody could hear them way up here but they still kept quiet.

"So. Yagi-san." Mikey hunched into a ball, holding his knees to his chest and looking up at the sky. Up here, further from the city lights and right next to the ocean, they could almost see the stars. And they could at least look out at the city skyline and pretend the lights were constellations. 

"I think you should take it. You want it, it'll be easier to be a hero with a quirk, and this is once in a lifetime kind of crap." Raph said bluntly, though reluctantly. "It feels cheap though, like you're just… proving all the assholes right." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels like I'm cheating. I said I was gonna prove them wrong by being a quirkless hero." Mikey squeezed his knees tight and looked… sad. Raph _hated_ seeing his baby brother sad. 

"I guess you'll just have to show them they shouldn't fucking assume, then." Raph leaned back into the couch and grumbled at the spring poking him in the back. "And prove to All Might he's not making a mistake picking you." 

Mikey turned to look at him with wide, teary eyes. "You aren't… jealous, or anything?" 

"Who the shell wouldn't be!" Raph gave him a look that screamed 'are you crazy?!' "All Might himself freaking chose you to give his super powerful unstoppable quirk to! Of course I'm jealous! But I've already got a quirk, and I guess I'll just have to freaking deal." Raph huffed. "Plus it means I don't have to hold back and we can _really_ push each other." He grinned dangerously. 

Mikey's face split into a watery smile. "You're just excited it means I'm _definitely_ not gonna be kept out of the Hero course." 

"Duh? We're brothers, can't be heroes without each other, right?" Raph shoved him over and the couch creaked dangerously while Mikey shrieked. "Even if I _am_ gonna whoop your shell, we're still gonna be a team!" 

Mikey giggled at a high pitch and then jumped off the couch, leaping from swaying trash pile to teetering stack of tires. "You can try, Raphie!" 

"Oh I'll try it you shell for brains!" Raph leapt after him and a pretty typical game of ninja tag commenced, even if it was a little more tear and snot filled than usual.

* * *

Down below, on the edge of the beach, a skinny figure looked up at the figures leaping through the trash filled skyline. She meeped and rushed away before she got caught, arms full of a box of junk with wires and parts hanging out. 

Crazy parkour runners- junkyards weren't good places to practice! What if they got caught? Or got _cut?_ They better hope their tetanus shots were up to date. 

She made a mental note to not stop by Dagobah anymore. Better to avoid anyone poking around so they didn't catch her 'stealing' junk.

* * *

_ExplosiveSweatLord: we can make it, btw_

_DeckU: yep!_ (^v^) _!!_

_Yagi-san: Excellent! If you wouldn't mind, meet me at Dagobah beach this afternoon._

_Yagi-san: Though you two should not be up this late, or early as it were! Don't you have school tomorrow?_

_ExplosiveSweatLord: Psh_

_DeckU: we're teenagers Yagi-san!! We stay up late all the time!_ (° ꈊ °)

_Yagi-san: Still! A full night's rest may be difficult to achieve but should be strived for!_

_DeckU:_ (° ꈊ °;)"

_ExplosiveSweatLord: we sleep plenty don't worry. our school's kind of a joke so homework doesn't even take long or anything, so when we're not training or goofing off we're usually just napping_

_Yagi-san: That is still concerning >:( _

_DeckU:_ (((;꒪ꈊ꒪;)))

_Yagi-san: How do you respond with those so fast?_

_DeckU:_ (╹◡╹)°

_ExplosiveSweatLord: He has an app to copy paste from dont think too much about it_

_DeckU:_ (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

_Yagi-san: >:) _

_Yagi-san:_ ʕ◉.◉ʔ

 _DeckU:_ (ʘᗩʘ')

_ExplosiveSweatLord: oh GOD I can't believe you've corrupted all Might jfc_

_DeckU:_ ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

 _Yagi-san:_ ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the first text chunk was the Only thing I had sitting in the doc for months 
> 
> Also help me come up with turtle emojis for Izuku to use, guys!! Other than just (:|P ninja turtle ones that he only uses when sending to Katsuki 
> 
> Mikey kept his Thing about nicknames tho. Only He gets to come up with cool nicknames for people. 
> 
> Sooooo Mikey and Raph kinda have PTSD and shit but shhhhh it's fiiiine they're fiiiine. They just get super paranoid about everything. It's fine! To be fair it's probably the only reason these actual children haven't been arrested yet. 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks again everyone for the love and comments! Seeya again soon hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING i hope y'all have a lovely time! go ahead check out my bnha blog @gay4eraser on tumblr!


End file.
